Harry Potter e o Feitiço das Trevas
by Sassah Potter i Aninhah Potter
Summary: Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina começam mais 1 ano em Hogwarts, com romances restaurados, novos e inesperados... mistério e aventura vão completar esse mix! HC RH DG .... REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! Sem spoiler de Half Blood Prince...
1. Início de Ano, início de confusões!

_**Hey Pessu!!! Nós estamos aqui com a nossa primeira fic em conjunto... mas com certeza muitas outras virão!! Mas como essa ainda é a primeira.... vamos lah!  
  
Harry Potter e o Feitiço das Trevas é como uma continuação a partir do 5° livro, portanto tem spoiler de OdF.  
  
Shippers: H/C; R/H; D/G.... jah vou logo avisando porque eu sei que é um saco ficar procurando fic de shipper que vc gosta!  
  
Boum... eh issu  
  
Vamos a fic  
  
AHHHHHHH EH..... REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bjxxxxx  
  
Sassá Evans Potter & Aninha Chang Potter  
**_

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Harry Potter e o Feitiço das Trevas¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

_**Capítulo 1 - início de ano, início de confusões (amorosas)**_

Harry e seus amigos já estão no 6° ano, e começando-o muito bem, já que, por incrível que pareça, não houveram ataques de Voldemort e o menino que sobreviveu não precisou passar muito tempo na casa dos Dursley, indo, em um mês, para a sede da ordem de fênix (OdF). Harry voltou ao time de quadribol (ao seu antigo posto - apanhador) e capitão do time, Rony é goleiro e monitor, Hermione é monitora-chefe (quem duvida?), Gina passou a ser atacante do time da Grifinória (se mostrou mais apta a isso) Lilá e Parvati também entraram no time como atacantes, Simas e Dino como batedores.  
  
Cho se tornou capitã do time da Corvinal, e começou a procurar novamente Harry, dizendo tudo se tratar de um mal entendido (soh entende isso quem leu o 5° livro). Draco também se tornou capitão da Sonserina e monitor- chefe e mais do que nunca atazanando o quarteto (Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina).  
  
Como sempre os alunos do 6° ano eram obrigados a assistir algumas aulas com alunos de outras casas......e a aula que Harry mais detestava (Poções) a Grifinória era obrigada a assistir com a Sonserina (como sempre).... e Draco aproveitava mais do que nunca para pentelhar o trio, já que Snape sempre o acobertava.  
  
Depois de mais uma maçante aula de poções Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam tranqüilamente pelos corredores do imenso castelo, quando Profª. McGonagall se aproximou.  
  
- Harry... preciso falar com você. – Minerva olhou de Harry para Rony e Hermione. – Os senhores poderiam nos dar licença?!  
- Sim Sra. – Disse Hermione puxando Rony pelo braço, já que o mesmo queria escutar o que falariam. – Vem Ronyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!  
- O que a senhora gostaria de falar comigo profª. ?! – Harry disse intrigado, pois dali a dois tempos de aula, seria a dela.  
- É só para avisar que hoje a noite vai haver uma reunião com todos os times de quadribol no salão principal, por favor avise a todos do seu time, pois não pode faltar ninguém!  
- Sim Sra.! Mas por que não me disse isso na sua aula, depois ou antes?! – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Porque, senhor Potter, eu uso o tempo da minha aula para dar aula, não para falar de outros assuntos que não dizem respeito a minha matéria! – Ralhou a profª. Minerva.  
- Certo – Harry engoliu em seco depois da bronca.  
- Agora vá para a sua aula!  
- Sim Sra. – Harry seguiu seu caminho encontrando um pouco a frente uma Hermione com cara de cansaço e um Rony completamente curioso.  
- Que cara é essa Mione?! – Harry perguntou rindo da situação dos amigos.  
- É o Rony que não tem educação e fica querendo ouvir a conversa dos outros!! – Hermione disse mandando um olhar de desaprovação para Rony que estava quase pulando em cima de Harry para saber o assunto da conversa.  
- Hum... Era apenas para falar que hoje a noite haverá uma reunião com os times de quadribol e TODOS tem que estar presentes! – Harry disse, frisando o todos. Rony odiava aquelas reuniões!  
- Não!!!!!!! Isso é muito chatoooo!!!! – Rony praguejou jogando as mãos para o alto.  
- Anda logo vocês dois! Vamos nos atrasar e o Flitwick vai ficar chamando a nossa atenção. – Hermione deu um grito puxando Rony pela gola da camisa.  
  
O dia se passou como sempre e à noite Harry, Rony, Gina e os outros componentes do time da grifinória se dirigiram ao salão principal.  
  
Quando chegaram lá, Harry esbarrou com Cho, que estava acompanhando o time da Corvinal.  
  
- Ah.... me desculpe..... pode passar – Harry fez sinal para que Cho passasse, deixando-a um pouco corada e de repente lembrou do beijo dos dois no ano anterior, de certa forma, ainda sentia algo por ela, mas aquele sentimento havia amadurecido um pouco.  
  
Rony cutucou Harry que o olhou rindo. Entraram e se sentaram na mesa correspondente, já que o salão estava arrumado com quatro mesas bem próximas uma das outras com a quantidade exata de cadeiras para cada time. Sentaram-se e então McGonagall começou.  
  
- Estou convocando-os para essa reunião, pois esse ano, antes da abertura da temporada de quadribol haverá um baile em comemoração ao aniversário do diretor Alvo Dumbledore... – Ela disse e todos se animaram... os olhares de Cho e Harry se cruzaram. – E, para iniciar a temporada de quadribol, nós resolvemos que vocês têm de participar da valsa de entrada com pares entre vocês, de preferência entre os times, mas se não for possível, porque têm compromisso com alguém, são outros 500 e então vocês me procurem.  
  
Um alvoroço começou a se formar e Rony se virou para Gina.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir com nenhum garoto... aqui são todos mais velhos que você e eu não quero que ninguém desses tente se aproveitar da minha irmãzinha!!!! – Rony começou com mais uma crise de ciúmes, típica dos irmãos Weasley.

- Rony, eu não sou mais uma menina ouviu!!!! E não tenho que ficar te dando satisfação do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida!!!! - Gina disse quase partindo para cima do irmão, então Harry resolveu apartar a briga.

- Chega os dois antes que a McGonagall venha aqui saber o que está acontecendo! – Harry separou-os fazando-os olhá-lo e depois para a Profª.

- Alguma dúvida?! – Minerva perguntou mas ninguém falou nada. – Então podem ir para os seus dormitórios.  
  
Os alunos começaram a se retirar e Gina passou direto para fora do castelo. Rony saiu correndo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry andava lentamente pelo corredor e até pensou em ir para os jardins, mas lembrou que Gina estava lá e talvez ficasse chateada se Harry fosse pra lá. Então sentiu uma mão leva sobre seu ombro e virou o rosto para encontrar aqueles olhinhos que sempre o fizeram tremer.  
  
- Harry, eu preciso falar com você! – Cho o olhava triste mas ao mesmo tempo com esperança.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha.. vc acharam.. soh acharam que nós iríamos continuar aki neh?!!! boum.. reviews e nós continuamos....

bjinhussssss

Ana P. e Sass

obs: Ana P. também conhecida aqui no site cm pink usako


	2. Surpresas e Incertezas

Enquanto isso perto do lago...

Gina estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore de frente para o lago escrevendo em uma folha os seus pensamentos:

"Como eu gostaria que o Rony não se metesse na minha vida!! - Será que o Draco já tem par? - Porque eu fui pensar logo nele se tem gente mais bonita e interessante?..."

Do outro lado do lago, Draco estava pensando em quem poderia chamar.

"Eu poderia chamar a Pansy Parkinson, mas acho que arranjo alguém melhor..."

Aos poucos foi se aproximando do lugar em que Gina estava. Quando chegou perto a viu e não resistiu.

- Weasley o que você esta fazendo sozinha aqui, a esta hora da noite - disse Draco com desdém

- Não é da sua conta! - respondeu Gina rispidamente.

- Porque você não está com o seu "protetor" e seu irmão?! Brigaram?

- Já não falei que não é da sua conta!

Gina se levantou para ir para outro lugar onde ninguém pudesse perturbá-la e conforme foi passar pelo lago escorregou e caiu.

- Ahhh... socorro!!!!! – ela gritou enquanto tentava manter a cabeça para fora d' água, porém parecia Ter algo que a puxava para baixo.

Draco, sem saber o que o impulsionava, mergulhou e a tirou do lago.

- Você está bem? - perguntou entregando-lhe o seu casaco para que se aquecesse.

- Estou sim, muito brigada. – ela disse trêmula.

Enquanto Gina colocava o casaco, Draco a olhava.

"Porque quando eu a vi dentro do lago quase se afogando, eu entrei em desespero?! Eu a "odeio", não?!."

- Draco não sei como poderei te agradecer. – Gina disse tirando Draco de seus devaneios

Antes de responder, ele olhou para os lados e depois de constatar que estavam sozinhos se aproximou.

- Você me promete que não fará escândalo se eu fizer uma coisa e que se você ficar chateada eu deixo que você me bata.

- Prometo, mas... - antes que ela terminasse a frase, Draco a segurou pela cintura e lhe "roubou" um beijo. Quando se afastaram, Gina estava rubra por falta de ar.

- Draco, porque você fez isso?

Ele não sabia como explicar e tudo o que fez foi interrompê-la, de certa forma, o assunto.

- Weasley você gostaria de ser meu par? – Draco se divertiu ao ver a cara de surpresa da ruiva.

- Sim, mas só se você me prometer que não irá contar para ninguém, vamos fazer uma surpresa.

- Está bem, mas só se você também me prometer que estará muito bonita.

- Pode deixar, eu vou ficar muito bonita para esse baile.

E os dois voltaram conversando para o castelo.

Como Gina estava muito cansada de tudo o que aconteceu de noite e não conseguia tirar o beijo de seus pensamentos, foi logo para a sala comunal e esqueceu de devolver o casaco para Draco (nele havia o emblema da Sonserina).

(N/A: preparem-se para a partida de ping pong... hehehe)

De manhã Gina foi acordada por uma Hermione histérica...

- Gina onde você esteve ontem à noite? - berrou Mione.

- Mione, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco, hoje é sábado.

- Anda Gina me responda.

Gina sentou na cama ainda sonolenta.

- Ta bom, eu respondo – a ruiva coçou o olho - o que você queria saber mesmo?

- Onde esteve ontem à noite?

- Eu estava no jardim.

- Sozinha?

- Sim .- Gina se lembrou do beijo.

- Não minta para mim.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Está sim - Hermione tomou ar e continuou - se não está, como esse casaco da Sonserina veio parar em cima do seu malão?

Gina não soube o que responder, não podia dizer a Mione que esteve no lago com Draco Malfoy! Então ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Mione, você vai ser o par do Rony?

- Vou - falou Hermione ficando sem graça.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois ontem a noite?

- Bem quando ele chegou aqui depois da reunião já eram quase 22:30 e todos do time, MENOS VOCÊ E O HARRY, haviam chegado, eu estava sentada no braço de uma das poltronas. Ele sentou e me abraçou - Gina percebeu que Hermione aos poucos ia ficando mais corada do que o normal - e me perguntou:

"Mione você me promete que não irá berrar se eu fizer uma coisa?"

"Prometo."

- Foi o tempo de eu terminar de falar e seu irmão me beijou.- terminou Hermione.

- E você retribuiu, né!? - perguntou Gina.

- Sim, logo depois ele perguntou se eu gostaria de ir ao baile com ele e eu aceitei.

- Tomara que vocês namorem!! - Disse Gina se animando.

- Eu espero.

Mione saiu do quarto para se encontrar com Rony e Harry.

Gina trocou de roupa e resolveu embrulhar o casaco do Draco e mandar uma coruja entregar no café da manhã. Dentro do embrulho ela deixou o seguinte bilhete:

"Draco,

não sei o que você está sentindo com o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu gostaria de saber. Se você quiser se encontrar para conversarmos é só me escrever, mas nós teremos que nos encontrar para marcarmos onde vamos nos encontrar no dia

Beijos

Gina"

Saindo do dormitório e foi logo despachar a coruja.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, já estavam no salão principal, esperando Gina para poderem tomar café.

Assim que ela entrou no salão, o correio matinal chegou com a revoada de corujas de sempre e ela acompanhou a coruja entregar o embrulho na mesa da Sonserina.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**_Oiiiiieeeeeeeeee... demoramos mas voltamos.... boum... miiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllll desculpaaaassss..... mas nós demoramos a postar pq estávamos com alguns problemas técnicos na fic, e também pq o colégio tah pegando feeeeeeiiiioooo... semana de prova praticamente de 15 em 15 dias.... aí a gente teve que parar de escrever um pokito... além do nosso projeto original....._**

**_Um pszinhu rápido.... se vocês sentirem diferença na escrita, por favor relevem.... essa eh a nossa primeira fic juntas, e nosso modo de escrever eh beeeeeemmmmmm diferente... mas ao longo da fic, isso vai se tornar um pouco mais uniforme...._**

**_Reviews agora....._**

**_Anna.... vlw... ce num faz idéia de como eh boum receber reviews.... e eh mto boum saber q tem gente gostando....vlw mesmuuuuuuuuu_**

**_Eric.... boum... nós naum temos nem u q dizer neh.... esse cap eh pra vc.....e que boum q vc tah lendu.... ps: adorei o segundo comment... to tomando coragem pra te imitar com algumas fics q os autores mauvados pararam a mtooooooooooooooo tempo.... ( q eu neh... hihihi)_**

**_Hum.... outra coisa... qm tah lendu Lily's story.... por favor me perdoeeeeemmm.. a pink usako aki tah cum mtaasssss coisas pra fazer e to sem tempu pra bater u q eu tenhu escrito no pc.... boum.... dia 24/11 eu entro de férias do col. e vou Ter mais tempo...._**

**_Bjxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Aninha Potter e Sassá Potter_**


	3. Amores Revelados mais ou menos

**_Here We Go Again!!!!!! E ae pessu??!!! Blzinhah?!! Eu, Aninha, pensei seriamente em adiar um pokito mais esse capitulo, mas eu fikei taum animada cum as reviews q kra.... resolvi postar.... ateh pq eh um jeitu de eu me empolgar e bater mais um poko dessa fic no pc.... boum... esse axu q eh u maior capitulo, 7 pgs no word.... axu q u meu maximo foi 6... mesmu em one-shot..... boum..... divirtaum-se..._**

**_Bjxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Aninhah Potter e Sassá Potter_**

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Amores Revelados (mais ou menos) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Logo depois que as aves saíram do salão a Profª. Minerva se levantou para dar um aviso (o que era raro) e todos se calaram.

- Bom dia, desculpe interromper o café dos senhores, mas quero dar o seguinte aviso - ela pigarreou limpando a garganta - Como todos já devem saber, nós professores estamos organizando a festa de aniversário do profº. Dumbledore. Esta se realizará no dia 20 de outubro e todos deverão ter um par, mas os alunos do 1º ao 4º ano só poderão ficar até meia noite. Para mais informações procurem os diretores das suas casas e curtam o dia de hoje, pois está lindo.

Luna se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória chamando Gina. Harry, Rony e Mione se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol, onde não seriam incomodados.

- Harry onde você passou a noite? - indagou Rony maliciosamente.

- No dormitório - respondeu Harry cinicamente.

- Não passou não, porque eu fui dormir 1 hora da manhã e até ai você não tinha chegado! - falou Hermione, colocando em seguida a mão na boca e olhando rapidamente para Rony.

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo até 1 hora da manhã? - perguntou Harry maliciosamente.

- Nada - responderam em unissom.

- Nada não foi.

- Ta bom, eu só a convidei para ser meu par.

- Finalmente, mas acho que vocês estão me enrolando.

Eles começaram a rir e Harry viu Cho passeando sozinha em volta do lago.

- Já volto - disse Harry se dirigindo ao local onde Cho se encontrava.

Aproveitando que Harry foi se encontrar com a Cho, Rony se virou para Mione.

- Mione, nós podemos continuar o que não terminamos ontem - disse Rony se aproximando aos poucos.

- Rony eu posso ter deixado você me beijar e ter aceitado ser seu par no baile, mas não pense que será assim tão fácil... - disse Mione subindo a arquibancada.

Rony subiu correndo atrás.

- Mione para de ser chata.

Hermione não respondeu e continuou a fugir de Rony. Ele disparou em sua direção e por ela já estar muito cansada, a alcançou com facilidade.

Assim que a segurou, não pensou duas vezes na reação de Mione e lhe tascou um beijo.

Hermione não quis resistir e se entregou ao momento.

- Não te falei que não será fácil – disse Hermione se derretendo toda.

- E quem disse que eu quero que seja fácil - disse Rony, que logo em seguida roubou-lhe outro beijo.

Já no lago..... _(reparem como tudo acontece nesse lago.... eh tipow... u parque de sailor moon.... tudo acontece lah... hahahahaha sorry... de volta a estória!)_

Harry andava em direção a Cho se lembrando da noite anterior.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬FLASHBACK¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Cho tocou o ombro de Harry com leveza fazendo Harry olhá-la.

- Nós precisamos conversar! - disse Cho vendo Harry mirá-la com alguma desconfiança.

- Certo... Vamos para a sala precisa, aquela da "Armada de Dumbledore" (livro 5) - disse Harry andando na frente.

- Motre o caminho - Cho brincou fazendo Harry sorrir

Chegaram a sala, e quando abriram a porta, a sala estava decorada em rosa e com vários corações, almofadas em forma de coração, se espalhando pelo quarto, que também tinha dois puffes rosas bem próximos um do outro. Harry e Cho se entreolharam ruborizados.

Se sentaram nos puffes e Harry relaxou.

Começaram a conversar e Cho explicou a Harry o que havia acontecido no ano anterior e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-la dizer que sentia ciúmes dele.

Harry a interrompeu

- Cho, você sabe porque eu falei da Hermione aquele dia, ela queria falar algo da armada comigo. E a história do Cedrico - Harry viu o rosto de Cho se contrair - eu não estava pronto para dividir isso com ninguém, afinal, nem com o Rony conversei direito sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, mas é que eu achei que você fosse o único com quem eu poderia conversar, aí você fugiu do assunto. Eu me senti perdida - Cho sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Harry se aproximou limpando as lágrimas dela.

- Não chora....acho que ainda temos muito o que conversar! Mas se você começar a chorar, eu não vou te entender quando você falar - Harry disse sorrindo e fazendo-a rir também.

- Certo, mas....eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu. Eu sempre acreditei em você, mas nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu - Cho pegou a mão de Harry fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

- Tudo bem, mas...ainda é difícil conviver com isso, depois de ter vários pesadelos em relação ao que aconteceu.

Harry contou a ela o episódio do cemitério, fazendo-a ter reações diversas de surpresa e até medo. Logo quando Harry contou de Cedrico ela olhou-o assustada.

- Mas assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Foi, completamente inesperado. O "Lord"... - Harry falou colocando aspas no nome Lord - mata sem razão aparente. E depois, não era intenção dele que Cedrico fosse, só eu iria.

- Ele é muito cruel - Cho sentiu uma tristeza invadir seu peito - Mas agora eu já entendi que era para ser e não há nada que mude isso.

Harry apertou a mão dela, como se lhe dando força, continuou e quando terminou sentiu Cho abraçá-lo e sentiu uma felicidade diferente cobrir seu corpo.

- Eu não sabia que era tão difícil pra você. Me perdoa pelo que eu fiz ano passado! - Harry encostou a mão no rosto de Cho, porém ela se precipitou e apressou o beijo que já estava por vir.

Ficaram até 2h da manhã daquele jeito, e com cuidado, Harry a acompanhou até o dormitório da Corvinal.

Chegou na sala comunal da Grifinória e sentou em frente a lareira, pensando no que havia acontecido. Havia convidado-a para ir com ele e ela aceitou. Quando percebeu que estava quase pegando no sono, subiu e dormiu quase instantaneamente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬FIM DO FLASHBACK¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Viu Cho se sentar na frente do lago e sentou ao lado dela.

- Oi

- Oi Harry - Cho se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Ficaram conversando e rindo até a hora do almoço, quando a garota viu algumas amigas e se virou para Harry.

- Vamos fazer uma surpresa. Não fala para a Granger nem o Weasley, por favor.

- Certo, eles estão me escondendo algo mesmo...não faz mal eu fazer um segredinho - Harry não resistiu e puxou Cho para um beijo.

- Tchauzinho!!! - Cho roçou os lábios nos dele e saiu, enquanto Harry se dirigiu ao salão principal. De repente tinha uma fome enorme

"Acho que o amor dá fome!!!!"

Depois que saiu do salão Draco correu para o seu dormitório, curioso para saber quem havia mandado aquele embrulho.

Quando ele viu o seu casaco, relembrou o que havia acontecido entre ele e Gina.

Então escreveu para ela:

"Gina gostaria de conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, tem como você me encontrar hoje à noite às 9h em frente ao lago.

Até mais tarde

Draco Malfoy"

"Agora eu preciso arranjar uma maneira de entregar isso para ela sem que

ninguém perceba" - pensou.

Saiu do dormitório para procurar Crabbe e Goyle e logo em frente ao salão principal, encontrou Gina e Luna conversando.

Ele resolveu esbarrar e deixar cair a carta no seu pé.

Assim que esbarrou nela, ela o olhou escondendo um sorriso

- Ô garoto! não vê por onde anda não? – Disse Gina fingindo estar com raiva.

- Não me enche Weasley - respondeu Draco e piscou para ela.

Gina percebeu que a carta era para ela e pegou logo do chão antes que Luna pudesse ver.

Por estar lendo, Luna não viu o que aconteceu, então abaixou o livro e olhou para a amiga

- O que houve?

- Aquele chato do Malfoy esbarrou em mim e nem desculpas pediu.

- Ele é mesmo muito mal educado.

- Luna eu terei que ir no dormitório e depois a gente se encontra, ok?

- Beleza.

Gina correu para seu dormitório e explodiu de felicidade ao ver que Draco queria se encontrar com ela. Ao descer para a sala comunal se deparou com uma Mione eufórica.

- Mione o que aconteceu? - Perguntou achando graça da historia.

- Nada não.

- Nada não é, deixa ver se eu adivinho, meu irmão está metido nisso??

- Não sei.

- Ah Mione você sabe, eu não sou ingênua.

- Vamos para o salão jantar, porque depois eu, Harry e seu irmão temos muito dever para fazer.

- Tá bom.

As duas desceram conversando e encontraram com Harry e Rony que conversavam animadamente, mas ao vê-las pararam imediatamente. Elas, por sua vez, fingiram que não perceberam nada.

Os quatro se dirigiram a mesa da Grifinória e Gina se sentou de frente para Draco. Logo que ele olhou para ela, esta piscou para confirmar que iria comparecer ao encontro.

Eles passaram o jantar conversando alegremente e assim que terminaram se dirigiram para o dormitório.

- Harry e Rony, nós temos que terminar o dever de poções e história! -Hermione disse seriamente.

- Ah! Nem lembra Mione! - Harry e Rony foram andando mais a frente conversando.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu saí...porque....não me diga que não tem nada acontecendo porque eu vi o jeito com que vocês se olharam!! - Harry cutucou o amigo e Rony corou violentamente.

- Err...hum...bom....um beijo...ta bom assim?! - disse Rony corando cada vez mais – Mas mudando de assunto...você não acha que eu não vi a Cho né?! Eu vi sim... E aí....que aconteceu?!

-Hum...nada de mais....nós só.... "conversamos" - disse Harry botando ênfase em "conversamos", fazendo Rony entender o que aconteceu.

Assim que chegaram na sala comunal Hermione começou.

- Vamos terminar logo esses deveres para ficarmos livres...

- Ah! Mione você vai ajudar a gente não vai? - falou Rony todo esperançoso.

- Ta, mas só um pouquinho - mesmo já sabendo que acabaria fazendo o trabalho dos três.

- Gente eu vou ler um pouco e já vou me deitar - Gina olhou o relógio e viu que já eram 20:30.

Quando deu 10 para 21h, Gina olhou para os três e viu que eles estavam bastantes distraídos, pegou seu casaco e foi ao encontro de Draco.

Chegando lá viu que ele não estava, por isso sentou no mesmo lugar em que ela havia sentado na noite anterior.

Quando Draco a viu, sentiu um frio na barriga, mas não entendia o porque.

- Oi Gina, tudo bem?

- Tudo, recebeu seu casaco?

- Recebi e junto com ele o seu cartão.

- Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar.

- Porque?

- Porque eu não entendi o que deu em você.

- Como assim - falou Draco confuso.

- O porque de ter me beijado.

- Não me faça perguntas que eu não te direi mentiras. ( N/A: eu adoro essa frase... huahuahua desculpa de novo.... volta pra estória!!)

- Ta... mudando de assunto, aonde nós podemos nos encontrar no dia do baile?

- Que tal aqui???

- Aqui????? Porque???

- Sei lá, nós sempre nos encontramos aqui.

- Ta bom.

- Eu espero que você cumpra o que prometeu.

- De estar bonita?

- Aham.

- Você nem irá me reconhecer....

- Assim espero - disse Draco sorrindo.

Eles ficaram conversando e Draco estava sentindo uma vontade louca de segurar Gina e lhe encher de beijos, mas tinha medo de que Gina fugisse dele.

Quando já eram quase 23h eles resolveram voltar para o castelo.

Assim que Gina entrou na sala comunal viu que o trio continuava lá, fazendo os textos, tentou passar direto, porém Rony a chamou.

- Onde a senhorita esteve, não pense que eu não vi você sair! - Rony olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina, mas a mesma nem pareceu se abalar.

- Estava com a Luna, ela esqueceu de me devolver uma pena que eu a emprestei - Mentiu Gina com a maior maestria.

- Hum... eu sei que você mente muito bem - disse Rony vendo a irmã ficar cada vez mais vermelha - então eu sei que não vou arrancar nada de você.

Gina ficou impressionada com a reação do irmão e comentou rindo maliciosa...

- É...a Mione faz milagres! - Gina começou a rir ao ver o rosto do casal ficar vermelho, branco, azul, verde.....

Harry olhou-os e sorriu, era tão claro o amor dos dois que chega a dar raiva da cegueira deles.

**_Tah aí... mais um pra coleção..... espero q gostem..... hum..... se vcs repararem tem uma diferença principalmente na escrita de Harry/Cho...... eh pq normalmente qm escreve essas partes sou eu, Aninha, e elas normalmente ficam muitoooooooooooooooooooo melosas..... a sassá quase pula no meu pescoço por causa dissu... hehehehe.... e de Draco/Gina normalmente eh a sassá q escreve... mas tb vão Ter partes escritas por mim.... e Mione / Rony.... boum... essa aí eh paixão nacional hahahahahaha nós duas escrevemos... eh muito engraçado escrever Mione/Rony!!!_**

**_Qm quiser falar comigo me adiciona no msn ou no icq..._** **icq:** _89611469 _**msn: **

_Reviews agora...._

_Miaka: essa parte que vc gostou qm escreveu foi a sassá e realmente... eh mtooo maneira.... espero q goste desse cap.... bjxxxx_

_Eric: Que ótimo q vc gostou desse tb.... espero q continue gostandu du terceiru, quarto quinto.. ateh sei lá ql... pq eu realmente naum faço a mínima idéia de qual cap essa fic vai Terminar... eh capaz de ela ser : Q boum q vc resolveu comentar logo a nossa fic.... jah q vc naum u costuma fzr.... fikamus lisonjeadas ( naum estou zoandu naum hein... naum me leve a mal!!!)_

_Ronnie Granger Weezhy: Concordo... D/G e R/H FOREVER.... mas na minha opinião entra mais um ae... H/C 4EVER!!!! Huahuahuahua..... espero que esteja gostandu.... Reviews pleaseeeeee_

**_Bjxxxxx_**

**_Aninhah Potter e Sassá Potter_**


	4. Um Pouco de Mione e Rony

**_E AÍ PESSU!_****_'desvia dos legumes sendo jogados'_** **_eu sei q a gente demorou a postar... mas sabe como eh neh... final do ano passado foi "fcking trash" e nem eu e nem a sassá tivemos tempo de postar... temos boa parte da fic digitada, mas como a gente meio que parou de escrever pra se dedicar a outro projeto (original) e eu naum sei se a sassá tah digitando o resto da fic no pc pra depois me passar... ai fica dificil! Entaum eu to cum medo de eu postar tudo q tah no pc e num t mais nada pra postar depois... heheheh... soh pra esclarecer... NAUM ABANDONAMOS A FIC! DE JEITO NENHUM! ESSE EH UM DOS MELHORES PROJETOS QUE EU JAH FIZ NA VIDA! ... boum eh isso...naum me perguntem qndu vai vir o prox. Pq eu naum sei... depende du col e da nossa agilidade de digitaçaum!_**

**_Ameeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii as reviews! A sassá ainda nuam viu todas por causa da internet... mas eu vou mostrar..._**

**_Bjxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Aninhah Potter e Sassá Potter..._**

* * *

**_Um pouco de Mione e Rony_**

Já haviam passado vinte dias e Harry achou que demorou muito, mesmo faltando apenas três dias para o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead, o único antes do baile, que ainda seria dali a duas semanas. Ele havia resolvido pedir Cho em namoro e estava tentando fazer Rony pedir Mione.

Gina e Mione estavam sozinhas na sala comunal conversando.

"Mione, você pode me ajudar a me arrumar, para que eu impressione o meu par, fazendo eu ficar irreconhecível."

"Está bem, e você me ajuda também a me arrumar... Mas... quem é o seu par!"

"Segredo de Estado!" – ela piscou - "Então está combinado!"

As duas começaram a rir, imaginando a cara dos seus pares quando as vissem.

Gina se despediu de Mione e subiu para dormir, deixando Hermione completamente sozinha na sala comunal.

Rony que havia acordado resolveu ficar um pouco na sala e ao descer as escadas, teve uma idéia e foi em direção a garota.

Quando chegou perto, tampou os olhos dela.

"Quem é?" – Mione perguntou já fazendo alguma idéia de quem poderia ser.

"Adivinha!"

"Rony o que você esta fazendo acordado?"

"O mesmo pergunto para você, pois já são quase 1h e amanhã teremos aula. Me surpreende você estar acordada até essa hora."

"Perdi o sono, então resolvi ficar lendo aqui."

"Quer que eu fique aqui com você" - perguntou Rony com segundas intenções.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Tire suas conclusões."

Aos poucos Rony foi se aproximando de Mione e quando faltavam centímetros, Harry apareceu ao pé da escada.

"To atrapalhando!"

"Rony virou indignado para o amigo"

"Não, imagina... "- Harry caiu na gargalhada.

"É tão engraçado ver que vocês demoraram tanto tempo para ficarem juntos, que agora não se desgrudam."

"Não enche" - disse Rony vermelho.

"Vamos dormir!" - disse Mione cortando o assunto.

E se retirou para o dormitório feminino.

"Tá feliz agora, Harry" - falou Rony chateado.

Harry que ria muito, não conseguiu responder por isso eles foram logo para o dormitório.

Chegando l�, Harry não parava de rir, por isso...

"Para com isso!" - Rony gritou vermelho, jogando um travesseiro em cheio nos óculos de Harry, fazendo-o cair na cama esfregando o nariz, um dos pontos mais atingidos pelo travesseiro.

"É guerra que você quer? É guerra que você vai ter!" - Harry levantou-se pegando um travesseiro e acertando Rony, e assim eles começaram uma guerra de travesseiros em que, em pouco tempo todos os companheiros estavam participando.

De repente a porta se abriu.

"O que que..." - Hermione ficou sem fala ao ver a bagunça no quarto. Era pena pra tudo quanto é lado e cinco marmanjos de 16 anos parecendo crianças de 6 jogados no chão rindo até ficar sem ar - "QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA! O BARULHO DE VOCÊS NÃO ESTÁ NOS DEIXANDO DORMIR!"

"Ah Mione! Não enche! Vai dizer que vocês nunca fizeram uma guerra de travesseiros!" - Rony levantou-se rindo, sendo seguido por Harry e os outros.

"Fizemos, mas não as 2 da manhã" - Hermione disse, parecendo que fumaça sairia por dentro de seus cabelos - "E, francamente! Rony, você é monitor e deveria ser mais comportado e responsável, como tal" - Rony começou a se aproximar.

"Cala a boca, Mione!" - Rony a pegou pela cintura e a beijou com fervor! Hermione ficou completamente desituada, porém não conseguia resistir ao beijo de seu amor.

"Você é louco!" - Hermione disse ao se afastarem, quando viu os rostos boquiabertos dos quatro garotos (inclusive Harry).Virou-se e ia saindo quando viu a multidão parada à porta,e Gina quase caindo na gargalhada. Mione ficou muito vermelha e saiu empurrando - "Saiam da frente!"

Então a multidão começou a se dissipar, deixando apenas os cinco amigos no seu dormitório.

Simas, Dino e Neville viraram para Rony ainda com o queixo quase no chão...

"Desde quando vocês..." - Simas perguntou malicioso.

"Segredo!" - Disse Rony ficando vermelho - "é melhor nós limparmos essa bagunça." - Ergueu a varinha -"limpar"- faz um movimento e tudo estava limpo. Harry por sua vez ergueu a varinha dizendo -"arrumar"- fazendo os travesseiros voltarem ao lugar cheios e macios como sempre.

"Rony, pensou no que eu te falei?" - Harry disse em um sussurro audível somente para os dois.

"Pensei..."

"E aí?"

"Quem viver ver�!" - disse Rony começando a se distanciar, mas ainda em tempo de ouvir Harry sussurrar...

"Eu espero ainda estar vivo para ver!' – Harry disse macabramente

"Harry!"

Harry ao acordar deu de cara com Rony sentado no pé de sua cama, já pronto, esperando que Harry acordasse para irem tomar café.

"Bom dia, já encontrou com a Mione?" - perguntou Harry curioso já levantando para se arrumar. Entrou no banheiro e rapidamente fez o que tinha que fazer ainda conversando com Rony.

"Não, mas já estou imaginando quando encontrar com ela" - disse Rony fazendo uma careta. Harry saiu do banheiro pronto. - "Vamos?"

"Vamos."

Harry e Rony foram para o salão principal conversando e rindo do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

"Harry, reparou que não encontramos com a Mione."

"Ela deve estar com a Gina tomando café."

Assim que entraram no salão, se dirigiram logo para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Oi Mione" - falou Harry.

"Oi Harry."

"Oi Mione" - disse Rony esperançoso para que ela lhe respondesse.

"Não dirija a palavra para mim, não depois do que você fez ontem à noite."

"Ah, Mione eu tinha que fazer você se calar."

"Mas não precisava ser daquele jeito" - berrou Hermione - "Você podia ter dito simplesmente um cala a boca."

"Eu achei melhor te dar um beijo, era mais gostoso!"

"Rony!" - berrou Hermione, levantando-se e indo para os jardins.

"Harry, eu vou atrás dela, depois te encontro, ok?'

"Ok, vai resolver a sua vida."

Rony se levantou e foi atrás de Mione.

Assim que saiu do castelo, Rony viu Hermione no lago e foi em sua direção.

"Rony, me deixa em paz' - disse Hermione ao ver que ele se aproximava.

"Mione, me deixe explicar, por favor!" - suplicou Rony.

"Você não tem o que me explicar."

"Tenho sim." - ele disse segurando seu braço, fazendo-a virar para ele.

"O que por exemplo? E da para me largar você ta me machucando!" -Hermione disse mesmo sabendo que o toque dele era tão leve que parecia mais um carinho.

"Eu sei que não estou machucando!" - Ele disse soltando-a - "só que você vai me ouvir" - ele disse fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

"Certo" - Ela olhou em seus olhos.

"Eu ... eu te amo! Muito!" - Rony olhou-a carinhosamente, vendo o olhar desafiador se encher de lágrimas e um sorriso se formar no rosto dela.

"Eu também te amo Rony!" - Mione se jogou nos braços dele chorando. Rony abraçou-a com carinho, mexendo nos seus cabelos e sorrindo.

Sentaram na beira do lago e ficaram namorando.

"Mione!" - Rony mexia nos cabelos dela.

"Sim..." - Hermione disse distraída, sentindo e apreciando o calor dele.

"Quer ser minha namorada?" - Rony disse fazendo-a olha-lo.

"Eu pensei que o pedido já estivesse implícito no 'Eu te amo'!" - Disse Hermione rindo.

"Estava, mas eu preferi confirmar!" - Rony se aproximou dos lábios dela até encostá-los nos dela levemente, e logo aprofundando o beijo.

**_REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MTAS MTAS MTAS! PRECISAMOS DELAS PRA VIVER! HUAHAUAUAHUAHAUHUA_**

**_BJXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	5. Harry, Gina e Draco

_**Prontinhuuuuuuu Aki estah mais um cap... po gente... mais reviews please! A gente tah se esforçandu pks pra digitar issu aki pra botar us caps kda vez mais frekuentemente e vcs nem se importam em deixar uma reviewzinhah... snif...snif... buááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá... boum... u cap tah aki... Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Bjxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aninhah Potter e Sassá Pottter**_

* * *

_**"Harry... Gina e Draco..."**_

* * *

Enquanto isso no salão...

Harry estava enrolando para tomar seu café. Tudo o que ele queria era estar junto de Cho.

Assim que ele olhou a mesa da Corvinal, viu que a garota estava sozinha. Levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro.

"Oi Cho, tudo bem?" disse Harry, sentindo um arrepio.

"Tudo."

"Você está sozinha?"

"Estou, não sei onde minhas amigas estão."

"Quer dar uma volta pelo jardim?"

"Aceito."

Os dois se levantaram e foram em direção ao jardim. Harry se lembrou que Rony e Mione estavam lá, mas não gostaria de mudar de lugar, pois o dia estava lindo.

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma particularmente grande árvore em frente ao lago e começaram a conversar.

"Estava pensando, nós poderíamos passar o próximo fim de semana de Hogsmead juntos, não sei , passar na Dedos de Mel, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada..." Harry comentou animado. Agora já não era difícil falar com ela.

"Pode ser, mas eu tenho que comprar meu vestido para o baile!"

"Eu te ajudo a escolher...

"Nem pensar! Tem que ser surpresa! Você não vai me reconhecer...eu vou ficar linda!" Ela disse rindo com entusiasmo.

"Você já É linda!" Harry disse, apesar de não ter pensado em dizer.

"Ah Harry! Você é um amor!" Cho ficou completamente ruborizada.

Harry olhou distraidamente para o outro lado do lago e viu Rony e Hermione se beijando carinhosamente.

"Caramba!" Harry exclamou sorrindo.

"Que foi!" Cho perguntou e viu Harry apontando para o outro lado do lago "Eu pensei que esses dois fossem namorados há muito tempo!"

"Não! Mas acho que agora são..." Harry disse num tom sonhador 'Isso me inspira...acho que vou pedi-la em namoro em Hogsmead...'

"Harry!"

"Sim! Acho que eu viajei um pouco...Viu o que você me faz!" Harry disse rindo e Cho olhou para ele.

"Como assim!"

"Assim!..." Harry se precipitou rapidamente encostando seus lábios nos dela. Cho sorriu fechando os olhos e retribuindo ao beijo.

* * *

Gina estava no campo de quadribol treinando com Lilá e Parvati. As meninas estavam sobrevoando e assim que Gina olhou para o lago viu Rony e Hermione aos beijos. Riu da situação e lembrou de Draco.

Lilá se aproximou.

"Gina, eu e Parvati vamos parar e voltaremos para a sala comunal.Depois a gente se vê."

"Pode deixar que vou guardar as coisas."

"Obrigado" disse Parvati.

Assim que Gina desceu, deu de cara com Draco esperando por ela.

"Oi Gina, tudo bem?" Disse Draco ansioso.

"Oi, porque você está aqui?"

"Tava a fim de te ver."

"Assim do nada!"

"Já te falei, não me faça perguntas que eu não te direi mentiras."

"Ta bom" disse Gina.

"Olha, eu não consigo tirar aquele nosso beijo da cabeça..."

"É eu também não."

"E eu não sei o que você sentiu quando nos encontramos de novo."

"Eu fiquei meio abalada."

"Eu também."

"Tá vendo como há coincidências entre nós."

"Se tem, será que a sua vontade é igual a minha" disse Draco se aproximando.

"Não sei" disse Gina "qual é a sua..."

"A minha vontade é ..." Draco agarrou Gina pela cintura e lhe tocou os lábios.

Esta por sua vez não resistiu ao beijo que aos poucos foi se aprofundando com muito carinho de ambas as partes.

* * *

Logo o fim de semana chegou e os alunos se reuniam na frente do salão principal para ir a Hogsmead.

Harry estava junto de Rony e Hermione (Que não se desgrudavam um segundo) esperando Cho.

Assim que a viu, foi ao seu encontro e ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e este lhe retribuiu.

"Vamos?" perguntou Harry.

"Vamos." disse Cho "Ah! Harry, você se incomodaria se às 15h eu for me encontrar com as minhas amigas para comprar o vestido?"

"Ah! Cho, me deixa ir por favor!" implorou Harry que queria ver como ela ficaria bonita.

"Não Harry, eu quero ficar muito bonita para lhe fazer uma surpresa."

"Ta bom" disse Harry desistindo de tentar ir com ela.

"Harry não fica assim, você vai gostar muito mais depois de me ver arrumada."

"Mas depois nós vamos nos encontrar de novo."

"Lógico eu só devo demorar meia hora no máximo."

"Então nós nos encontramos no Três Vassouras."

"Ta bom." Harry segurou Cho e lhe roubou um beijo.

"Harry aqui na frente de todo mundo."

"Eu não estava agüentando mais."

"Vamos deixar isso para Hogsmead!" Cho sorriu e sentiu o braço dele passar pela sua cintura.

"Certo, então vamos!" Harry disse ajudando-a a entrar na carruagem.

* * *

Harry, Cho , Rony e Hermione ficaram juntos a maior parte do tempo, apesar de volta e meia, Harry e Cho fazerem cara de nojo por tão melosos que estavam Rony e Mione.

"Esperem até vocês se acertarem...tenho certeza que vão ficar piores do que nós!" disse Rony dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

"Cho, é melhor nós deixarmos os pombinhos a sós..." Harry levantou e puxou delicadamente a 'quase namorada' "tchau casalzinho!" Harry zoou vendo Rony e Mione rindo.

Cho puxou Harry para Dedos de Mel e compraram vários tipos de doces bruxos, e Harry, sem Cho saber, comprou uma caixa de bombons sortidos, muito caros para ela (planejava pedi-la literalmente em namoro no dia do baile, havia mudado de idéia ao que percebeu que ela gostaria muito mais se recebesse um presente 'Garotas...').

Três da tarde chegou e Harry acompanhou Cho a loja de roupas da Madame Malkin.

"Nós nos encontramos daqui a meia hora no Três Vassouras!" perguntou Harry quase numa afirmativa.

"Sim Sr.!" Cho rodeou o pescoço dele delicadamente com seus braços.

Harry puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

"Até mais tarde!" Harry acompanhou Cho entrando na loja, com os olhos.

* * *

O bruxo foi andando devagar e se sentiu observado, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, então olhou para um beco que ficara um pouco para trás e viu um homem de aparência bêbada e roupa surrada.

"Mundungo!" Harry se aproximou cumprimentando o homem.

"Mas...o Dumbledore deixou você sair...não é perigoso!" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"É" disse Mundungo displicente "Mas se você reparar, todos os professores estão aqui...inclusive o Lupin!"

(obs.: o Lupin é novamente professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas)

"Vocês continuam me seguindo!" Harry levantou a voz.

"Claro! Voldemort ainda não foi derrotado!" disse uma voz que entrava no beco àquela hora...Lupin...

"Vocês não sabem como é bom ser seguido..." Harry deu um muxoxo desesperançoso.

"É... principalmente quando se tem uma namorada linda como aquela garota" disse Mundungo maliciosamente, vendo Harry corar.

"Cho Chang do sétimo ano não é...alguns professores andam comentando.A professora Sprout faz muito gosto de uma união entre Grifinória e Corvinal! Assim como a Minerva!" disse Lupin piscando para Harry.

"Não é um casamento...nem é um namoro ainda!" Harry olhou para Lupin que parecia sorrir...

"Ta, você vai para aonde?"

"Vou para a Zonkos e depois para o Três Vassouras" Harry não esperava a hora de se encontrar com Cho novamente.

"Ta bem."

"Vocês vão me seguir?"

"Prometemos não te seguir se você prometer não se meterá em encrenca."

"Prometo" disse Harry 'Agora poderei namorar a Cho a sós' ele pensou

Assim que Harry seguiu seu caminho Lupin se virou para Mundungo rindo.

"Mundungo, siga o Harry, mas ande com a capa da invisibilidade."

"Ok."

Lupin continuou a dar voltas em Hogsmead entre os alunos e Mundungo foi atrás de Harry.

* * *

No caminho para a Zonkos, Harry passou por um beco, por onde as pessoas passavam e nem pareciam perceber que ele existia, e ouviu a voz de Gina.

"Porque você me puxou para cá?"

"Não agüentei ficar longe de você." Harry não conseguiu reconhecer a voz.

Depois dessas palavras Harry não escutou mais nada e resolveu voltar um pouco para ver com quem Gina estava falando.

Assim que Harry parou na entrada do beco, viu Gina encostada na parede, beijando Draco.Ele não conseguia acreditar no que havia visto, e se retirou logo do local.

Olhou o relógio e viu que faltavam 10 min para as 15:30, resolvendo ir direto para o Três Vassouras.

'Não vou contar nada para o Rony, porque talvez não seja isso que eu estou pensando que está acontecendo.'

Harry entrou no três vassouras e escolheu uma mesa bem escondida para ele poder ficar 'namorando' Cho, sem ser atrapalhado. Mundungo ficou mais afastado, onde dava para ver Harry de vez em quando, pois não queria invadir a privacidade do menino.

Cho entrou no três vassouras com duas amigas,(que Harry reparou ser as mesmas do quarto ano, quando a convidou para o baile de inverno) e várias bolsas nas mãos.

Procurou Harry, e quando o viu sorriu para ele, depois cochichou algo com as amigas, que assentiram rindo, Harry ficou vermelho. ('risinhos deviam ser proibidos por lei!')

Cho sentou-se ao lado de Harry que riu ao finalmente matar sua curiosidade e contar às bolsas que ela carregava...

"Você não ia somente comprar o vestido, para que mais cinco bolsas além da dos doces" disse Harry tentando espiar os pacotes.

"Nem tente olhar!" Cho juntou os pacotes em baixo da mesa "eu não resisti e acabei comprando outras coisas.." foi interrompida quando Harry puxou-a para um beijo profundo e carinhoso. Porém o momento foi atrapalhado por Malfoy e sua trupe...

"Potter...que gracinha...mas Chang! Você não conseguiria coisa melhor não!" Draco começou a provocar.

"Draco, eu acho bom, você parar de me atazanar, pois eu sei o seu segredinho com uma 'amiguinha' sua" Harry deu ênfase no amiguinha.

Draco gelou olhando fundo nos olhos de Harry e percebendo que o que ele dissera era verdade.

"Você não vai falar nada para ninguém, não é!"

"Só se você me torrar a paciência!"

Draco não respondeu e se retirou deixando Harry e Cho a sós de novo.

"Harry, o que você sabe sobre o Malfoy?" perguntou Cho curiosa.

"Nada, segredo do Draco."

"Ta bom, não vou persistir" falou Cho se aproximando.

Harry que estava louco para beijá-la, não perdeu essa oportunidade.

Ficaram namorando e conversaram por um bom tempo até Hermione e Rony entrarem no 'pub'.

"Posso chamá-los?" perguntou Harry com cuidado...Cho já havia brigado com ele por causa de Hermione.

"Pode!" Cho disse sorrindo.

"Agora você não fica mais com ciúmes né!" Harry disse rindo enquanto esticava a mão para chamar os amigos.

"Para Harry! Nós já brigamos muito por causa disso, mas agora que eu sei que não tem nada a ver..." Cho beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Harry corou ao ver os olhos dos amigos, completamente admirados, chegarem cada vez mais perto.

"Noooooossa! Que progresso!" disse Rony maliciosamente vendo o casal a sua frente ficar ruborizado.

"Errr...bom..." Harry ficava cada vez mais sem graça.

"Vocês estão namorando!" perguntou Mione ansiosa e curiosa, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso aberto.

"Não...ah...não sei... ta complicado" disse Cho meio contrariada e não viu Harry dar uma piscadela para Rony.

"Vocês são muito complicados!" disse Mione rindo.

"Nós! E vocês que demoraram quase seis anos para admitir esse amor tããããão evidente." Harry disse impressionado, vendo Mione e Rony corarem violentamente.

"Errr...bom..." Rony ficou tão sem graça quanto Harry mais cedo.

* * *

Draco saiu do 'pub' de olhos aquele 'Potter' sabia de seu segredo...Gina o mataria se soubesse que Harry havia descoberto.E não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum.

Ficou bem silencioso o resto da tarde em Hogsmead, para a surpresa de seus 'capangas'. Foi interrogado o tempo todo, e Pansy Parkinson mostrava um ciúme impressionante.

"Cala a boca Pansy!" Gritou Draco após mais uma sessão do interrogatório.

"Mas eu tenho que saber!" Falou Pansy com uma vozinha esganiçada.

Draco a olhou estupefato

"Por que você tem que saber de quem eu gosto?"

"Porque se não, você me usou esses anos todos!"

"E você acha que não!" disse Draco com o nariz empinado como sempre.

Draco resolveu procurar Gina para ver se foi ela que contou para o 'Potter'.

Logo em seguida viu Gina indo na direção de um beco (com as suas amigas), correu na frente dela e assim que ela passou, a puxou.

"Draco..." Draco não deixou ela terminar de falar.

As amigas de Gina, repararam que ela havia sumido do nada, mas viram que seu irmão havia entrado no 'pub', achando assim que ela fora falar com eles e depois iria procurá-las.

"Draco, porque você fez isso de novo, se nós combinamos de nos encontrar no campo de quadribol nessa 4ª."

"Porque eu fui provocar o 'Potter' e ele falou que sabe do meu, quero dizer, 'nosso' segredo. Foi você quem contou?"

"Não, é claro que não, ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão e além disso, vocês se odeiam.'

Eles ficaram conversando e quando viram já estava na hora de voltar para o castelo.

* * *

_**Ebaaaaaaaaa esse cap fko um pokito maior du q u nosso maior... krak... eh mto xatu u num tah mais aceitandu tracinhu! Tah me irritandu passar uma hora botandu aspas nas falas... hauhauhauauhauhauauhahuahuaha**_

_**Boum.. eh issu ae! Agradeçemos as boas almas que nos mandam reviews... mtooooooooooooo obrigada... esperamos receber mais reviews!**_

_**Bjxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aninhah Potter e Sassá Potter**_


	6. Declarações, Discussões, Entendimentos!

No Capítulo anterior...

"_**"Draco, porque você fez isso de novo, se nós combinamos de nos encontrar no campo de quadribol nessa 4ª."**_

_**"Porque eu fui provocar o 'Potter' e ele falou que sabe do meu, quero dizer, 'nosso' segredo. Foi você quem contou?"**_

_**"Não, é claro que não, ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão e além disso, vocês se odeiam."**_

_**Eles ficaram conversando e quando viram já estava na hora de voltar para o castelo."**_

* * *

_**!Declarações, Discussões, Entendimentos...!**_

Harry, Cho, Rony e Hermione saíram do 'pub' conversando animadamente. O tempo já começava a esfriar, estava cada vez mais gelado, e como cavaleiros que sempre foram(sonhemos), Rony e Harry cederam seus casacos as suas acompanhantes.

"Nossa Harry, que perfume bom!" - Exclamou Cho puxando o casaco mais para perto.

"Obrigado...ganhei da mãe do Rony de aniversário.." - disse Harry corando.

"Hum...afinal, quando é o seu aniversário!" - perguntou Cho curiosa.

"31 de Julho fiz 16 anos" - Harry ficou sem graça e então se lembrou que ela tinha 17.

"É estranho amar alguém mais novo" - Cho olhou Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

"E você... me ama!" - Harry parou na frente dela na entrada do portão e abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Você quer saber...Amo sim!" - Cho passou os braços no pescoço de Harry que ficou arrepiado, apesar de seu cérebro ter parado no momento em que ela se declarou. Foi quase automático para Harry trazê-la para perto e beijá-la.

Cho sentiu o seu corpo ser erguido. Ela não imaginava que ele fosse tão forte.

"Meninos contenham-se!" - disse Mcgonagall sorrindo (como Harry nunca havia visto antes) ao passar por eles.

Rony, Mione e Harry entraram juntos no salão comunal e virão Edwiges chegar a uma janela.

"Edwiges!" - Harry abriu a janela para deixar a coruja passar. Edwiges pousou na mesa onde eles estavam sentados e acabou bagunçando ainda mais os doces e embalagens vazias já espalhados pela mesa. – "O que houve!" - a coruja esticou a pata para Harry tirar o pergaminho enrolado. Harry acariciou e logo em seguida ela voltou ao corujal.

_"Harry,_

_Preciso falar com vocês. Depois do jantar vá ao meu escritório._

_'Caramelos Dançantes'_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Harry, Rony e Hermione foram jantar e em seguida o casal acompanhou Harry até a sala do diretor, voltando depois ao dormitório.

Harry parou em frente à gárgula e suspirou...O que será que Dumbledore queria com ele!

" _'caramelos dançantes'_ " - A gárgula se abriu dando lugar a uma escada espiral, que no momento em que Harry pisou, subiu sozinha.

Bateu na porta que se abriu magicamente.

"Harry! Muito bom ver que você está bem" - Dumbledore cumprimentou com um de seus habituais sorrisos, que no ano anterior enraiveceram tanto Harry.

"Bom ver o senhor também!" - Harry sorriu e observou o escritório, Dumbledore já não tinha tantos dos aparelhos que ele quebrara. Talvez quisesse esquecer o que acontecera.

"Sente-se...dessa vez não vou cometer os mesmos erros do passado" - O diretor disse ajeitando os oclinhos meia-lua.

"Sim Sr." - Harry se sentou, olhando curioso para Dumbledore.

"Harry, todos os professores, e conseqüentemente os membros da ordem já sabem que você está namorando a srta Chang..."

"Nós não estamos namorando, não ainda..." - disse Harry vermelho, interrompendo o professor.

"Certo, mas suponho que vá pedi-la em namoro...Quero te pedir uma coisa, melhor, te aconselhar...Explique para ela tudo o que está acontecendo com você, na verdade, basta falar da profecia...Se ela realmente te ama, vai ficar ao teu lado, se não, vai embora sem uma explicação, vai ter medo do que pode acontecer."

"Eu quero protegê-la..." - disse Harry sentindo uma tristeza forte tomar conta de si.

"Então o melhor jeito é informando-a..."

Harry olhou-o e viu uma preocupação incomum nos olhos dele.

"Mas professor...porque o sr está me falando isso!"

"Porque eu imaginei que você, para protegê-la não falaria nada, porém ela corre muito mais riscos, e trás riscos para você, pois ela pode falar algo sem pensar, que pode ajudar Voldemort."

"Ela não é burra!" - disse Harry zangado.

"Não é...Mas se estiver desinformada, pode se tornar um perigo."

"Certo... Eu vou fala com ela..." - Harry olhou o diretor

"Pode ir... Você tem que descansar... um passeio a Hogsmead pode ser bem cansativo não!" – O diretor sorriu e Harry sorriu de volta.

* * *

Harry voltou para o dormitório pensando em como poderia contar para ela tudo o que aconteceu e aconteceria com ele. Durante o caminho, Harry encontrou com Gina que o parou bruscamente.

"Harry precisamos conversar."

"Tudo bem, vamos voltar para o dormitório, pelo caminho maior."

"Harry, é verdade que você já sabe sobre eu e ..."

"Draco" - disse Harry interrompendo-a.

Antes de Gina começar a falar Harry continuou

"Olha, eu sei que não posso me meter na sua vida, mas o Draco não é uma pessoa confiável, você sabe que o pai dele é um comensal."

"Mas ele não é o pai dele."

"Ta, mas ele viveu no meio da magia negra a vida toda."

"Mas ele não é mal, só incompreendido."

"Tudo bem, já disse que não posso me meter na sua vida... você pode arranjar alguém melhor... só quero ver quando o Rony souber disso."

Os dois começaram a rir e continuaram o caminho para o dormitório. Nesse momento, Cho passou correndo, parando de repenteao ver Harry passar o braço amigavelmente pelo ombro de Gina.

"Harry...eu não acredito..." - ela não terminou a frase e saiu correndo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Cho, espera..." - Harry gritou, mas ela fingiu não escutá-lo.

"Vocês estão namorando?"

"É, mais ou menos..., mas acho que não vamos namorar tão cedo..."

"Ela fica com ciúmes?...Não acredito."

"Fica e com muito." – Harry olhou para baixo e Gina teve uma idéia.

"Harry, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu e o Draco" - Harry fez uma careta – "vamos nos encontrar na 4ª, por isso na segunda, mande uma coruja para ela, e convidando-a para treinar lá no campo, às 19h...daí ela vai me ver com o Draco...e vocês se acertam" – A garota sorriu...ia ser cupido!Que divertido!

"Certo...espero que dê certo mesmo."

* * *

Os dias se passaram e Harry insistia em falar com Cho...que agia friamente com ele.

"Cara... Eu acho que você tem que provar para ela que não tem nada a ver você e minha irmã" - Rony disse com um pouco de tristeza...realmente sonhara em ver a irmã com Harry.

"Ohhh! Que novidade...isso eu sei! Mas o problema é como...mas eu já vou resolver isso..." - disse Harry enigmático...Hermione olhou de rabo de olho.

"Espero que não seja nada ilegal...não quero ter que tirar pontos."

"Ahh Mione! Claro que não é ilegal...Só que ninguém vai ficar sabendo..." - Harry viu Gina e se lembrou de algo... – "preciso fala com a Gina!"

O garoto atravessou o salão comunal e chamou-a.

"Gina...só um pequeno detalhe...Você não se importa que ela fique sabendo do seu segredo?" - Harry sussurro.

"Não... se ela prometer não contar a ninguém e ele confiou em você..." - Gina sorriu e voltou para perto de seus amigos.

* * *

Seis e meia da tarde na quarta feira, Harry desceu em direção ao campo de quadribol e viu Gina com Draco.

* * *

Gina chegou e viu Draco sentado, encostado em uma balize. Foi até ele...

"Oi!" - Draco levou um susto.

"Oi Gina!...Você falou com o 'Potter'!"

"Não fale assim dele...ele salvou a minha vida e é meu amigo!" - Gina se zangou.

"Não vamos brigar por causa dele..." - Draco disse com desprezo.

"Tudo bem" – Gina se sentiu puxar por Draco e deixou-o beijá-la...

* * *

Harry os via se beijarem e não acreditava.. o cara da Corvinal era bem melhor... o próprio Dino, cujo Gina havia 'brincado' no ano anterior era bem melhor... mas não tinha que se meter na vida dela... agora... Se depois Rony quisesse dar uns socos no 'Malfoy'...não se importaria em ajudar...

Olhou para o lado e viu uma Cho chocada. Ela que pensara que Harry havia traído.

"Cho, podemos conversar em outro lugar?"

"Si-sim" - Cho continuava impressionada, mas o acompanhou.

"Cho, quando você me viu com a Gina, ela havia me procurado para falar sobre isso."

"Mas porque logo você?"

"Porque no ultimo final de semana em Hogsmead, eu a vi com Draco. E nós estávamos rindo, porque estávamos imaginando a cara do irmão dela quando ele soubesse. Eu a abracei como um irmão! Porque ela é uma irmã pra mim!" – Harry pegou a mãao da garota, que olhou pra baixo

"Você me perdoa?" - Cho fitou-o esperançosa

"Você sabe que eu te amo" - A agarrou e lhe roubou um beijo. – "Cho, nós precisamos conversar algo muito importante." – Harry pegou a mão dela e a conduziu para perto de umas árvores.

"Pode falar" - se sentaram na sombra de uma delas.

"Bem, eu tenho que lhe contar algumas coisas, que podem mudar completamente o rumo da nossa relação."

"Que dramático." - Cho sorriu, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry ficou seria novamente...será que ele iria lhe contar algo sobre o 'Lord das trevas'!

"Olha...você sabe que Voldemort" - Cho piscou varias vezes de susto – "está a minha procura não sabe!"

"HumHum!" - Cho assentiu ainda assustada.

"Isso acontece porque, somente um de nós dois vai viver no final..." - um silencio recaiu sobre eles...Cho o olhava como se já estivesse entendendo...

"Ou seja...vocês vão ter que se enfrentar..." - Harry não olhou nos olhos dela – "é isso?"

Harry assentiu...

"Ou eu sou o assassino ou a vitima..."

"Mas como você pode ter certeza!" - Cho o olhou com um fio de esperança...

"Lembra no ano passado quando eu fugi da escola e fui até o ministério!" - Cho assentiu em afirmação – "Eu fui buscar uma profecia sobre Voldemort e eu ...essa profecia se quebrou, mas Dumbledore me contou depois. Um de nós vai matar o outro no final..." – Harry disse omitindo a parte de 'salvar Sirius Black'

"Harry eu fico feliz de você confia em mim mas...porque você está me contando isso?" - Cho acariciou o rosto dele, vendo-o olhar para o chão.

"Para te proteger...se você souber o que esta acontecendo, poderá ficar mais atenta, para não estar em perigo e nem me colocar em perigo...e existe uma ordem, que ajuda contra o Voldemort."

"Quem comanda essa ordem, é o Professor Dumbledore."

"É."

"Bem, Harry, eu não vou lhe fazer mais perguntas, pois se eu souber demais, pode haver problemas para nós dois."

"Então nossa relação não mudará?" - disse Harry se animando.

"Já não te falei que eu te amo!" - Cho sorriu para Harry.

"Eu também te amo!" - Harry puxou Cho e lhe tocou os lábios.

Ficaram mais um tempo sentados ali e voltaram para o castelo conversando.

"Não vejo a hora do baile". – Cho disse animada

"Calma, só falta um dia e meio. Você sabe se teremos aulas de tarde?"

"Acho que só teremos aula até a hora do almoço." – Cho olhou para Harry e logo em seguida para um corredor bem iluminado, aonde ficava o dormitório da Corvinal. – "Tenho que ir agora... Boa noite lindinho.." - Cho deu um beijinho em Harry e seguiu seu caminho.

Assim que Harry chegou à sala comunal, foi bombardeado por perguntas, de um Rony e uma Hermione curiosos.

"E ai, vocês fizeram as pazes?" - perguntou Mione.

"Fizemos." – Harry assentiu com um sorriso calmo.

"Ainda bem, SERIA **_HORRÍVEL_** ARRANJAR **_OUTRO PAR_** PARA O BAILE, NESSA ALTURA DO CAMPEONATO!"

"Rony! Para de ser **INSENSÍVEL!" **– Mione deu um soco 'de leve' no braço do namorado (N/Aaninhah: 'pensando na Summer e no Seth de The O.C.')

Harry riu, deu boa noite e foi dormir... o dia seguinte seria cheio. Mione e Rony resolveram imitar o amigo e subiram também.

* * *

Harry acordou junto com Rony e após se arrumarem, foram tomar café.

"Rony, ta ansioso para o baile!"

"Muito..."

"Que bom... só pra saber se sou só eu..." – Rony sorriu – "O melhor é que nós podemos ficar a noite toda!" – Harry esfregou as mãos rindo malicioso.

"Tadinhos dos pirralinhos de 1°a 4° ano..." – Rony fingiu condolencia e os dois começaram a rir em seguida.

"Oi Rony, Oi Harry" - Hermione se aproximou com Gina.

"Oi" - responderam os dois. Rony então se lembrou que até agora, Gina não havia tocado no assunto baile com ele.

"Gina quem é o seu par?" - perguntou o ruivo curioso.

A garota olhou para Harry de rabo de olho e engoliu em seco.

"Será uma surpresa."

"Ah! Conta, por favor." – Mione e Rony pararam de frente para a ruiva.

"Talvez você não goste do meu par, melhor fazer surpresa Rony..."

"Porque eu não gostaria!" - perguntou Rony indignado.

"Porque você é ciumento!" - disse Mione com cara de que aquilo fosse obvio. Harry riu – "Mas, nem pra mim você vai contar!" - disse Mione fingindo mágoa.

"Só duas pessoas sabem!" - disse Gina finalmente se sentando, mas seu olhar se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina inconscientemente encontrando o olhar com o de Draco que sorriu maliciosamente.

Harry viu o olhar dos dois e sentiu uma certa raiva...ele a protegeria como um irmão mais velho,como Rony, e aquele olhar malicioso do Malfoy não o agradava em nada.

Gina desviou o olhar ao perceber Harry olhando furtivamente para ela...Sabia que Harry nem Rony nem Mione gostavam de Draco e que provavelmente Rony armaria um escândalo e até seus pais entrariam na briga, mas ela desafiaria isso tudo se ele realmente a amasse, como ela o amava. 'Como assim eu o amo! De onde saiu isso!'

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, de repente, a revoada de corujas de todas as manhas entrou fazendo estardalhaço. Como sempre Harry não esperava que Edwiges entrasse, porem ela entrou e pousou ao lado da coruja-das-torres que entregava o 'Profeta Diário' para Hermione.

Harry tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, que bicou um pouco da torrada do garoto e depois saiu.

Hermione quase deu um grito, que assustou vários alunos que tomavam café tranqüilos.

"Olhem!" - Hermione fez Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville se aproximarem e começou a ler em voz somente para eles ouvirem.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COMO EU SOU MÁÁÁÁÁ! Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes!hehehehehehe estamos chegando numa parte mto importante da história... aonde principalmente o nome da fic vai ser explicado... tah boum... ainda vaum demorar uns 3 caps ae... mas axu q agora a gente vai mais rapido... hehehehehe**_

_**Boum... a Sassá tah digitando e nós voltamos a escrever... sabe como eh... aulas chatas saum foda! Ou a gente escuta musik... ou a gente escreve... ou a gente faz os dois! A gente ateh consegue escrever, ouvir musik e prestar atençaum na aula!**_

_**Mas Boum... tah ai u cap 6! Gente PLEASE MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS! COMU EH Q EU VO SABER QUE VCS ESTAUM GOSTANDO DA FIC OU AO MENOS ESTAUM LENDU SE NINGUEM COMENTA! SE CONTINUAR ASSIM EU VO TIRAR ESSA FIC DU AR! '(**_

_**BjXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Aninhah Potter e Sassá Potter**_


	7. E agora Rony!

No capitulo Anterior...

'Harry tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, que bicou um pouco da torrada do garoto e depois saiu.

Hermione quase deu um grito, que assustou vários alunos que tomavam café tranqüilos.

"Olhem!" - Hermione fez Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville se aproximarem e começou a ler em voz somente para eles ouvirem.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Fuga de Azkaban"_

Três comensais da morte de alta periculosidade 

Presos na metade do ano passado fugiram de Azkaban...

_Três fotos seguiam esse início de reportagem com o nome dos comensais em baixo: Lucio Malfoy, que tinha seus cabelos loiros presos e o nariz empinado enquanto olhava profundamente para a câmera...; Crabbe, que era muito parecido com o filho, a mesma cara de lesado, só que maior, se é que era possível...; Goly também era o filho em dobro...tudo parecia em dobro, o tamanho, a gordura, a burrice..._

"Depois da revolta dos dementadores, ficou fácil para os prisioneiros fugirem, precisamos de novos guardas pois ainda restam comensais da morte presos em Azkaban! - disse o ministro em relação ao acontecido.

Alertamos a população, esses comensais são três dos mais leais servos do Lord das Trevas."

Hermione terminou de ler e olhou para os amigos, que pareciam aterrorizados.

"O Malfoy já havia dado a entender pra mim que Lucio Malfoy sabia como fugir. Todos nós estamos em perigo..." - Harry olhou para Gina que olhava estática para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco ria abertamente.

Harry se aproximou de Gina.

"Viu, depois ele é incompreendido."

"Ninguém quer ver o pai preso, é obvio que ele tem que estar feliz."

"Mas o pai dele é um criminoso, um assassino e você sabe disso, tanto quanto eu" - disse Harry se referindo ao episódio no Departamento de Mistérios.

Hermione saiu do estado de Choque e se levantou.

"Vamos não quero escutar o Snape falar mal de nós por chegarmos atrasados!"

"Certo Mione!" - disse Rony se levantando.

"Eu não quero ir, terei que aturar Snape e o Malfoy juntos na mesma sala" - disse Harry desanimado, mas logo em seguida abrindo um sorriso.

"Por que você está rindo dessa desgraça!" - perguntou Rony abismado.

"Nada não."

Os três se dirigiram as masmorras. Chegando lá, foram alguns dos primeiros a sentarem, como sempre na última mesa, no final da sala.

"Leiam o quadro e só deixem em cima da mesa os ingredientes para a poção revigoraste."

Harry, Rony e Hermione separaram os ingredientes e ficaram esperando quietos.

"Podem começar a poção" - Snape começou a rodar entre as mesas.

Harry olhou para Snape, que parecia um tanto quanto irritado e mau-humorado. Hermione se virou para os dois meninos.

"É melhor vocês fazerem essa poção direto e Harry, não desafie o Snape!"

Harry sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno em confirmação para Hermione. Os três começaram a cortar os ingredientes, o que Harry fazia com muito cuidado.

Harry resolveu ler cada linha umas três vezes e pela primeira vez conseguiu fazer uma poção certa na frente de Snape que pareceu bem contrariado quando passou pela mesa do garoto e não viu nada para reclamar.

Rony recebeu a ajuda de Mione, mas a sua poção ficou um pouco mais escura do que deveria.

Colocaram a poção em potes e levaram para a mesa. A poção de Draco não ficou nem aos pés da de Harry e por isso, Malfoy resolveu entrar em cena.

"É Potter...Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo..."

"É...também existe a primeira e última vez que conto o seu segredinho e você se ferra!" - Harry disse num sussurro audível apenas para os dois.

"Você não seria capaz de ferrar a Gina!"

"A Gina sabe que se você me incomodar um pouquinho o Rony fica sabendo de tudo, conseqüentemente os pais dele e de repente, assim, o seu, e eu tenho certeza de que Lúcio Malfoy não vai gostar de saber que você está..." - Harry abaixou a voz – "namorando uma Weasley."

"Você não seria capaz..."

"Seria sim, então, cuidado com o que você fala."

"Você..."

Harry saiu da sala com seus amigos, rindo da situação.

"O que esta acontecendo afinal! O Malfoy ta pianinho contigo!" - Rony disse rindo logo em seguida, e Hermione os olhava reprovando.

"Ele está chantageando o Malfoy, ou você ainda não percebeu!" - Mione disse num tom desapontada.

"Ah Mione! Ele merece!" - Harry disse com medo da reação da amiga.

"Mas..."

"Mas nada...ele sempre encheu o nosso saco e agora eu arranjei algo para ele parar!"

"Ta bom, concordo, mas ainda acho errado."

Eles se dirigiram para a aula de feitiços e logo em seguida foram para transfigurações.

"Bem, como vocês já sabem, os srs. Só terão aula até a hora do almoço. Depois terão a tarde livre para a preparação para o baile" - disse Mcgonagall. – "Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley, depois que terminar a aula me procurem."

"Está bem." – os dois assentiram.

A aula passou muito rápido e Harry quase conseguiu fazer sua tartaruga virar uma caixa de fósforos, só sobrando as patas e o rabo. Hermione como sempre conseguiu, fazendo a Grifinória receber 20 pontos.

Já Rony, só conseguiu deixá-la quadrada e seu casco abria e fechava sem parar, com os palitos parecendo tiras da pele de tartaruga.

Assim que todos os alunos saíram da sala, Harry e Rony foram falar com a professora...

"Meninos eu só os chamei para avisar que os Srs. deverão estar no saguão, exatamente às 19:45. Sr. Weasley com quem o sr. vai?"

"Err...bom...com a srta Granger!"

"Que bom, espero os dois às 19:45."

Harry e Rony foram se encontrar com Mione e Gina para almoçar.

Chegando ao salão só tiveram tempo de escutar.

"Vamos começar a nos arrumar às 16:30, Está bem?"

"Está"

Assim que eles chegaram, as meninas mudaram rapidamente de assunto. Logo em seguida Cho se aproximou do grupo e Gina saiu para falar com Luna. Os quatro almoçaram e foram passar a tarde no jardim.

Harry, Cho, Rony e Mione ficaram conversando perto do lago.

Quando deu 16h Mione se preparou pra levantar e se aproximou mais do namorado.

"Meninos eu já vou... tenho que começar a me arrumar e ainda vou ajudar a Gina."

"Espere Mione! Eu também já vou." – disse Cho.

"Mas pra que vocês vão se arrumar tão cedo?"

"Para ficarmos maaaaiss bonitas, vamos?" - Mione se dirigiu a Cho.

"Vamos" – as duas se levantaram e foram para o castelo.

"Mas vocês não precisam, já são bonitas assim" – Gritou Harry.

Elas começaram a rir.

Enquanto isso no outro lado do lago.

Gina havia acabado de se despedir de suas amigas para se encontrar com Mione, quando viu Draco se aproximando.

"Gina, vamos nos encontrar aqui às 19:30, ok?"

"Está, até mais tarde que eu já estou indo me arrumar."

"Até mais." - Gina não esperava que ele viesse falar com ela. E pensamentos logo correram por sua mente.

'Será que ele está gostando de verdade de mim ou será que está apenas me usando. Eu espero que seja mesmo verdade e que se nós começarmos a namorar, e os pais dele não aprovarem o nosso namoro, que ele lute para continuar comigo, pois seria isso que eu faria ou farei...'

Gina continuou o seu caminho e quando chegou ao seu dormitório, pegou seu vestido e foi até o dormitório das meninas do 6º e assim que entrou viu Hermione arrumando tudo o que precisavam.

"Primeiro vamos tomar o nosso banho e depois vamos começar a nos arrumar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Rony ficaram conversando e quando deu 17:45 foram para o dormitório para tomarem banho e se arrumarem.

Quando chegaram lá porém, foram recebidos com travesseiros na cara, então olharam para o quarto:

Simas e Dino estavam caídos no chão de tanto rir e Neville estava jogado no chão de barriga para cima, com uma pilha de travesseiros em cima.

Rony olhou para Harry, que retornou seu olhar.

PLAFT!

Travesseiros voaram na cara de Simas e Dino que caíram mas logo se recuperaram e uma guerra de travesseiros irrompeu.

Quando deu 6hs o relógio de Harry apitou.

"CARAMBA! 6hrs... A Cho vai me matar!" - Harry levantou da cama, onde ele acabara de cair, depois de uma travessearia, pegou a toalha e a roupa e correu para o banheiro.

"O Harry é um trapaceiro!" - disse Rony, que sentava na cama e pegava as suas roupas, depois do aviso do amigo

Harry saiu do banho e foi se arrumar perto da porta e caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir os amigos:

"Zerinho ou um"

"Zerinho ou um"

"Zerinho ou um"

"- Ganhei! Eu vou primeiro!" - Gritou Dino

"Zerinho ou um"

"Zerinho ou um"

"Zerinho ou um"

"Zerinho ou um"

"- Finalmente...a Mione já vai me matar chegando um pouco atrasado, imagina se eu só fosse tomar banho 6 e meia" - Rony exclamou impaciente.

Harry se olhou no espelho, como Rony, ele também odiava roupa de gala...se achava ridículo naquilo...sua roupa era verde opaco escuro, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes brilhando por trás dos óculos cujos, Harry mudou a forma (magicamente é claro), fazendo-os quase imperceptíveis... viu seu cabelo...lembrou de seu pai... e sem perceber bagunçou os cabelos molhados (mais do que já eram bagunçados) e gostou do novo estilo.

Finalmente saiu do banheiro e viu os amigos o olharem de cima a baixo. Se sentiu corar violentamente.

"Nunca me viram" - disse rindo, enquanto Dino, ainda abobado entrava no banheiro.

"O que essa garota fez com você...até o penteado do teu pai você está imitando!" - Rony sentou ao lado do amigo e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Harry.

"Ei!" - Harry mexeu no cabelo – "não foi proposital... quando eu dei por mim já estava fazendo isso...e sabe queeu gostei!"

Depois de um tempo, Harry já estava mais do que pronto, e Rony foi apressar Dino. O garoto saiu e Rony entrou.

TOC TOC... (N/Aaninhah melhor batida na porta ke encontrei... a tradicional neh...)

"Entra!" - disse Harry, e Hermione entrou.

"Vocês estão atrasados!" - Hermione exclamou procurando por Rony.

"Ele ainda esta tomando banho!" - disse Simas já adivinhando o que ela queria.

"Como assim!" - Hermione bateu na porta do banheiro e gritou – "Anda Rony! A Mcgonagall daqui a pouco vai vir te buscar!"

"Eu já vou sair Mionizinha, meu amor!" - disse Rony e os quatro garotos que estavam no quarto caíram na gargalhada – "Cala a boca Harry!" - Rony gritou para o garoto que ria descontroladamente.

"Não consigo...hahahahahahahaha..." - Harry começou a rir ainda mais.

Hermione olhou para Harry e murmurou um feitiço "Silencio"

A risada dos garotos sumiu no ar. Harry mexeu a boca no que pareceu um grito de "MIONE".

"Se vocês pararem de rir eu devolvo a voz de vocês!"

Todos concordaram.

Mione murmurou o contra-feitiço e suas vozes voltaram ao normal.

"Você sabia que às vezes eu tenho medo de você!" - comentou Neville, esfregando a garganta.

Rony saiu do banheiro e abraçou Mione pelas costas, ficando curvado pela diferença de altura.

"Vamos então, porque eu ainda tenho que encontrar com a Cho e não quero ficar muito tempo de vela de vocês!"

"Ah Harry! Você nunca fica de vela com a gente!"

"Ta bom Mione, mas vamos que já estamos atrasados!" - Harry olhou o relógio, faltavam apenas 5 minutos para as 18:30 – "A Cho vai me matar."

"Vai nada pode ficar tranqüilo. - disse Rony tentando acalmar o amigo. O ruivo olhou Mione de cima a baixo e sorriu – "Nossa Mione! Você esta muito linda" - elogiou dando ênfase no "linda".

Harry também olhou a amiga e concordou com o elogio.

Hermione estava com um vestido lilás, com decote em "V", justo ao corpo, até a cintura(onde realçava suas curvas, principalmente seu busto), onde abria uma linda saia rodada.

"Tira o olho" - disse Rony brincando, depois de ver o amigo mirá-la.

Os três riram e continuaram descendo as escadas.Quando chegaram perto do salão principal, virão uma aglomeração e Harry começou a procurar por Cho. Esta estava atrás dele e se aproximou do ouvido do namorado.

"Me procurando!" - Harry levou um susto, fazendo Rony e Hermione rirem e pararem.

Harry se virou para olhá-la e estacou observando-a de cima a baixo, impressionado.

"Assim não tem como eu resistir" - disse Cho após olhá-lo nos olhos e perceber o quão diferente ele estava.

"Nem eu." - Harry sorriu para a futura namorada.

Cho estava com um vestido parecido com o de Hermione, sendo que sua cor era azul turquesa.

"Finalmente vocês apareceram!" - Mcgonagall chegou interrompendo o clima que se formava.

"Ué...Professora.. a sra viu a minha irmã!" - Rony perguntou esticando o pescoço para procurar Gina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No lago, Gina estava esperando por Draco atrás da árvore que eles marcaram.

Draco não demorou muito a chegar, mas não encontrou Gina.

"Será que ela está atrasada e vai demorar muito?" - disse ele como se falasse com alguém.

Gina ao perceber que ele estava ali, saiu de trás da árvore – "Pode deixar que eu não estou nem um pouco atrasada."

Draco se virou e ficou parado com cara de abobado, olhando aquela menina, que parecia mais uma mulher, por quem estava sentindo algo desconhecido para ele.

"Que foi?" - Perguntou Gina rindo da expressão de Draco – "Estou tão feia assim?"

"Na-Não" - gaguejou Draco – " Até que não está tão mal assim..."

Gina estava com um vestido preto justinho até a cintura(parecido com o das meninas) passando depois para uma saia rodada.

"E aí, cumpri o contrato!"

"Cumpriu" - Draco a agarrou pela cintura e lhe roubou um beijo.

"Draco, nós escondemos nossa relação até agora, mas todos vão saber que estamos juntos. O que você vai fazer com as pessoas que não aceitarem, tipo o meu irmão?" - perguntou Gina curiosa.

Draco suspirou... já havia pensado nisso, e por algum motivo, sabia o que faria, por mais estranho que fosse para ele. – "Vou fazer tudo para ficarmos juntos, nem que precisemos fugir."

"Você esta falando sério!"

"Estou! Vamos antes que a aquela Mcgonagall brigue com a gente. Tudo o que eu menos quero é ouvir daquela velha..." - Os dois seguiram para o castelo, juntos de mãos dadas. Mas antes de entrar Draco voltou a falar...

"Gina, você quer ser minha namorada?"

"hum... Sim... não esperava uma pergunta direta mas... claro..."

"Foi só para confirmar!" - Draco sorriu para ela e lhe tocou os lábios, entrando logo em seguida no castelo.

Assim que entraram viram a fila que se formava e viram de relance Harry, Cho, Rony e Hermione no inicio da fila de 7 casais. Entraram de fininho para Mcgonagall não reparar. Ficaram perto de outro casal da Sonserina (que os olhou estranhamente)e mais a frente estava um casal com um aluno da Corvinal e uma da Lufa-lufa.

Aos poucos a fila foi andando e já era possível ouvir a musica que tocava dentro do salão.Assim que passaram pela professora ela falou: "Vão anunciar quando vocês irão dançar!" Adentraram no salão e ficaram esperando que os anunciassem.

Professor Dumbledore levantou-se e começou seu "mini-discurso"

"Confesso que fiquei surpreso e lisonjeado com toda essa produção feita para comemorar o meu aniversario. Todos os professores se empenharam muito e eu agradeço o carinho. Aos alunos, digo que meu maior presente é tê-los aqui, em segurança, comemorando comigo. Bom... agora quero que se divirtam. Vou apresentar o "dj" como diriam os trouxas, que toca musicas bruxas e trouxas. A valsa de abertura por favor!"

A valsa começou a tocar e o estomago de Harry se revirou e foi então que se lembrou que não sabia dançar.

"Essa valsa vai ser dançada pelos alunos do quinto ano em diante dos times de quadribol, representando uma união entre as casas" - Dumbledore começou a apresentá-los – "Harry Potter da Grifinória e Cho Chang da Corvinal."

Harry a conduziu para a pista e se aproximou. – "Eu não sei dançar!" - Disse Harry fazendo Cho rir.

"Deixa a música te guiar que vai dar tudo certo!" - ela disse em tom confortante enquanto Harry passava uma mão pela cintura da garota e pegava a mão dela com a outra e começavam a dançar.

"Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, ambos da Grifinória!"

Rony parecia ter treinado muito e conduzia uma Hermione atônita e tremula, graciosamente.

"O que houve Mione?"

"Eu não pensei que seria tão difícil dançar essa valsa! Eu estou muito nervosa" - Hermione falou em tom aflito e Rony sorriu.

"Calma que eu te levo e tudo dará certo" - Rony sentiu Mione respirar fundo.

Mais 4 casais foram anunciados, até a maior surpresa da festa acontecer.

"Draco Malfoy da Sonserina e Virgínia Weasley da Grifinória!" Dumbledore olhou para Harry que revirava os olhos ao ver Gina com Draco.

_

* * *

_

_**Soh imaginando a kra du Rony neh naum! Soh nu proximo cap... ke claro... vai depender das reviews ke recebermos... naum devo demorar mto a postar u cap 8... mas se fizerem bastaaaaaaannttttteeeeeeeesss reviews... eu posso ateh apressar... heheheheheheh mtooooo chantagista neh...hauhauhauhauhauhauahua**_

_**Beijinhuuuuuxxxxxxx**_

_**Sassah Evans Potter e Aninhah Chang Potter**_


End file.
